Elevador
by Fher-C
Summary: Su primer encuentro había sido en ese elevador. Después del segundo su vida estaba dando un giro. ¿Acaso ella iba a salvarlo de aquella traición? No lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesto a correr tal riesgo ¿o no? - NaruHina AU
1. Primer encuentro

¡Hola a todos!

Les traigo una pequeña historia NaruHina de mundo alterno. No será muy larga pero espero que les guste.

Disfruten

_oOo_

Elevador

Capitulo I: Primer encuentro

-¡Por favor, detén el elevador!

A penas logró hacerse a un lado mientras mantenía las puertas abiertas del elevador mientras una chica corría deprisa hacia el interior. Todo pasó tan rápido que casi no alcanza a despejar la entrada y eso era un choque seguro.

-Muchas… gracias

Sólo atinó a responderle con un sonido seco mientras la observaba de reojo. La chica a penas lograba recobrar el aliento, se encontraba media agachada por lo que solamente pudo notar que poseía una larga cabellera negra azulada. En ningún momento pudo ver su rostro, y no era que le interesara de verdad, pero sentía una extraña curiosidad que trató de ignorar por completo.

Se detuvieron en el primer piso del edificio. Y la chica salió nuevamente de prisa al abrirse las puertas, él sólo atinó a arquear una ceja mientras ella alzaba su mano y gritaba un gracias mientras se dirigía hacia las enormes puertas de cristal de la entrada. Esa escena fue desapareciendo mientras las puertas se volvían a cerrar para seguir bajando hasta el estacionamiento.

Se subió a su auto sin muchas ganas, cerró la puerta y le tomó un minuto poner el auto en marcha. Este día iba a ser duro, pero sólo debía aguantar dos días más para relajarse este fin de semana y tratar de pensar en otra cosa… no pensar en _eso._ Suspiró. Definitivamente no iba a ser fácil, sobretodo por que desde anoche que mantenía su teléfono apagado. Al llegar al estacionamiento de su empresa se tomó unos segundos antes de bajar de su auto. Tomó su teléfono y lo prendió… 16 llamadas perdidas y ¡¿113 mensajes?!

 _ **Otro suspiro.**_

Definitivamente iban a ser dos días difíciles. Y lo confirmó a penas llegó a la recepción, sintió cada una de las miradas que se posaban en él de una forma no tan disimulada. Así sería su día pero no les iba a dar en el gusto. Sin mostrar ningún atisbo de debilidad se paró al frente de los elevadores principales, no demoró en llegar y se subió sólo, era demasiado obvio que lo evitaban. Se cerraron las puertas y no pudo evitar soltar otro suspiro más mientras restregaba sus sienes con su mano libre. Todo este asunto lo estaba poniendo de mal humor. Las puertas metálicas se abrieron y a paso apresurado se acercó a las puertas de su oficina.

-Marina -llamó a su secretaria con tono seco -sólo pásame llamadas importantes. No quiero ser interrumpido.

-Si señor -titubeó la mujer mientras observaba la figura de su jefe desaparecer tras la puerta que cerró con un leve golpe.

Dejó caer su cuerpo pesadamente en la silla. Sacó los contratos pendientes de revisar y durante un par de horas logró distraer su mente de todo el asunto. Por suerte no había sido interrumpido por asuntos estúpidos, definitivamente le debía un bono a su secretaria. Observó el reloj en su muñeca y llevó sus manos a su cabello, ¿en qué momento había pasado tan rápido la hora? Agarró su teléfono móvil y marcó un número que ya sabía de memoria.

-¿Aló? ¿Shikamaru? -comenzó a decir de forma insegura -Lo siento amigo, me puse a revisar unos documentos importantes y se me fue el tiempo volando. Si gustas dejamos pendiente…

- _Estoy en un restaurante a dos cuadras de tu oficina, Naruto. Sólo llevo 15 minutos esperando -_ se hizo una breve pausa - _No hagas que sean 30_

 _ **¡Rayos!**_

Fue su pensamiento al instante de que su amigo cortara su llamada. Agarró su maletín, su chaqueta y salió lo más deprisa para encontrarse con Shikamaru. Sabía que esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano. Sabía que no podía evitarlo, pero tenía la ingenua esperanza de que terminara esos dos días intacto para disfrutar el fin de semana largo sólo con sus pensamientos para trazar un plan para resolver todo de la mejor manera… Pero era obvio que eso no iba a suceder.

Llegó al mismo restaurante en el cual realizaba las reuniones de sus negocios, o solía almorzar con colegas y amigos. Esta vez no tenía muchas ganas de entrar, pues sabía que Shikamaru lo estaría esperando con una mirada escrutadora. Y no se equivocada. Ahí estaba él, esperándolo. Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó frente a su amigo, quedando de frente a los enormes cristales que daban a la calle.

-Sólo 20 minutos, Shika -le estiró la mano -Disculpa la demora

-No te preocupes - mencionó el moreno mientras acababa con el contacto del rubio -Me tomé el tiempo para ordenar, espero que no te moleste.

-Para nada -Trató de sonreír -Estaba en mi oficina revisando unos posibles contratos que me gustaría que vieras, quizás podamos expandirnos un poco más. Hay muchos clientes nue…

-Naruto

Suspiró nuevamente al escuchar el tono de su amigo. Sabía de qué se trataba y ya no había más remedio, sucedería tarde o temprano. Lo que le extrañaba era el tono seco que había utilizado el moreno más su extrema seriedad. Normalmente Shikamaru era de pocas palabras, un tipo inteligente pero despreocupado. Verlo de esa manera le extrañaba.

-Normalmente no me gusta meterme en los asuntos de los demás, ya sabes -el mesero había llegado con su comida. Shikamaru esperó a que se retirara para continuar. -Pero considerando que te conozco desde la escuela y somos amigos desde entonces…

-Por favor Shikamaru -Lo interrumpió el rubio -Sé que este asunto no es fácil y todos deben estar preguntando que pasó, pero de verdad no estoy de ánimos para interrogatorios.

-No me interesa escuchar de tu boca lo que pasó. Todos los que estaban esa noche lo saben y me incluyo. Tampoco me interesa saber como estás porque se te nota. Sólo déjame hacerte una pregunta… -hizo una pausa pero sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos -¿Vas a permitir que te vean demacrado, humillado y hundido en miseria?

-¡Eres un idiota! ¿Yo? ¿Humillado y en miseria? -estaba casi perdiendo los estribos -Esos bastardos no me hundirán, no estoy en la cima por causa de ellos, si no por mi esfuerzo. No me interesan sus comentarios ni lo que piensen. Seguiré siendo el mejor.

-Que problemático -le regaló media sonrisa al rubio -Será mejor que contestes algunos mensajes, hay muchos que están preocupados. No necesitas dar explicaciones, solo ser tú.

-Me daré el tiempo y no te causaré más problemas

-Imposible tratándose de ti -apoyó sus manos cruzadas sobre la mesa. -Ahora hablemos de negocios, creo que estamos a un paso de concretar un proyecto grandioso. Supongo que sabes a qué me refiero.

-¿Te refieres a los hospitales? -el moreno asintió con una sonrisa -No me sorprende que llegaras a eso. Además la próxima semana tenemos agendada una reunión con los Uchiha, te necesito ahí.

-¿Estás seguro de seguir con eso? Obteniendo el contrato con los Hyuga no es necesario tomar un negocio tan arriesgado, además de lo sucedido.

-Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra…

El rubio tenía la mirada fija en el ventanal que daba a la calle. Por un segundo pudo distinguir la misma larga cabellera azulada de la chica de la mañana más tampoco pudo ver su rostro está vez ya que iba volteada hacia el lado contrario, conversando animadamente con un hombre de cabellera castaña. Su amigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Naruto, ¿Y si la reunión con los Hyuga también se concreta para la próxima semana? ¿No será muy problemático?

-No te preocupes por nada, le pedí a mi padrino que me asistiera la próxima semana. Además creo que estamos en posición para ser exigentes, sobre todo con ellos.

-Parece que tienes un plan, y estaré yo para evitar que metas la pata.

-Así se habla -el rubio sonrió a su amigo mientras pedía la cuenta. -Debo volver a la oficina. Recuerda que mañana tenemos una reunión en la mañana. Para que nos vaya bien la próxima semana necesito la cooperación de todos. Nos vemos.

El moreno veía alejarse a su amigo con apuro. Aunque tratara de hacerse el fuerte frente a la gente sabía que lo ocurrido le había afectado. Si su manera de superarlo era meterse fijo en el trabajo no tenía más remedio que acompañarlo y así evitar que cayera en una horrible depresión ya que eso sí sería problemático. Bueno, mañana sería el último día laboral, se tomaría un buen descanso para comenzar lo que sería el huracán Uzumaki.

 _Que problematico..._

Naruto sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Con un poco de duda comenzó a leer uno por uno los mensajes de sus amigos, e incluso de personas que no esperaba que le escribieran. Soltó una pequeña risa al leer los de Lee, tan efusivo. Pero la sonrisa se borró de inmediato al llegar a los mensajes de aquella persona. Que descaro. En el fondo sabía que no era muy buena idea leer todo eso. Al menos debía contestar a los que sí se habían preocupado de verdad, lo haría de forma masiva.

" _No se preocupen, estoy bien. Se vienen cosas importantes y me gustaría contar_

 _con su apoyo incondicional. Naruto."_

Solo eso bastaría. Ahora… ¿En qué se convertiría su vida a partir de ese día? Eso no lo podía responder, esperaba que el dolor en su pecho cesase en algún momento, de lo contrario todo el esfuerzo y los sacrificios que había hecho no valdrían la pena. Todos sus planes a futuro se habían roto y lo único que le quedaba era el legado de su padre. Si esa iba a ser su vida ahora ¿por qué no podía dejar de imaginar el rostro de la chica del elevador?

_oOo_

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado. La próxima semana trataré de subir el siguiente. Les pido disculpa por cualquier falta de ortografía que pudiesen encontrar, cualquier sugerencia será bien recibida.

Nos leemos el próximo capitulo de esta pequeña historia.

Fher 3


	2. Visitas inesperadas

Hola a todos.

Acá les dejo la continuación. Me demoré menos de lo que pensaba.

Espero que les guste y disculpen por posibles errores.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Capitulo II: Visitas inesperadas

El resto de su día había sido normal. Adelantó mucho trabajo que tenía pendiente y por lo mismo no se había dado cuenta de la hora hasta que su secretaria entró a su oficina para preguntarle si la necesita para algo más ya que necesita retirarse. Un poco avergonzado por su falta de atención le dijo que se podía marchar, él arreglaría algunas cosas y haría lo mismo. Quedaba muy poco personal en el edificio y lo agradecia, aún tenía mucho estrés encima y necesitaba sacarlo con urgencia. Quizás en la maleta de su auto aún tuviera su bolso de gimnasio, de ser así pasaría por ahí antes de volver a su edificio e incluso pasar a Ichiraku a comer algo. Solo un día más…

Necesitaba comprar algunas cosas para preparar una cena rápida. Su día no había comenzado del todo bien así que esperaba relajarse lo que quedaba de este. Mientras recorría los pequeños pasillos de ese supermercado su mente repasaba los acontecimientos de la mañana.

La noche anterior había regresado a su casa muy tarde y en la mañana no sintió las primeras alarmas que puso para levantarse. No era normal en ella quedarse dormida pero ya llevaba varios días trabajando desde la mañana hasta altas horas de la noche. Al final lo que la había despertado fue la llamada telefónica de su mejor amigo.

- _¡Deberías estar acá hace más de media hora! Esto se está volviendo un caos_

 _-_ Lo siento Kiba, no sentí la alar…

 _-¡Deja eso! ¡Eso no va a ahí! ¿Acaso no saben hacer su trabajo? -_ se escucharon más gritos a traves del telefóno.

-¿Kiba? ¿Está todo bien?

- _Hinata, habla Shino, yo de ser tú me apresuraba. Kiba está perdiendo los estribos._

-Lo siento. Iré de inmediato.

Al colgar saltó de su cama apresurada, entró al baño y en menos de 10 minutos salió envuelta en una toalla. Agarró el primer vestido de su closet y se vistió. No tendría tiempo de arreglarse el cabello y eso era algo que no le gustaba, solo pudo cepillarlo antes de agarrar sus llaves y su bolso para salir. Apresuró aún más el paso al ver que el elevador estaba a punto de cerrar sus puertas pero notó que iba alguien en él. No dudo ni un segundo.

-¡Por favor, detén el elevador!

Si no hubiera sido por él no habría logrado subir a tiempo y eso hubiera significado llegar más tarde a su destino, lo cuál sería catastrófico por lo que escucho a través de su télefono, tendría suerte si encontraba el lugar en pie. Ahora que se encontraba quieta notó lo agitada que se encontraba. Nunca en su vida había corrido tanto y le costó un poco recobrar el aliento. De pronto se sintió observada y solo atino a mantener la posición.

-Muchas… gracias.

Al menos logró decir algo, pero sólo recibió un sonido extraño como respuesta. Quizás se tratara de esos niños ricos que vivían en las partes más altas del edificio. Agradecía que sólo faltara un piso para bajarse, otra vez tendría que salir corriendo y rogarle a todos los dioses que un taxi se detuviera. Nuevamente salió corriendo pero no supo por qué le dio nuevamente las gracias a ese tipo mientras se marchaba. No tenía tiempo para pensar en niñerías.

Parece que su suerte comenzaba a mejorar. Logró tomar un taxi casi de inmediato, lo cual agradeció internamente ya que de haber tomado el autobús habría tardado más de 30 minutos en llegar y no los 15 que le tomó en auto. Le dió las gracias al taxi y se bajó del para encontrarse con un chico alto, con semblante serio y gafas oscuras.

-De verdad lo siento mucho, Shino.

-Hey, no te sobreesfuerces, por algo estamos nosotros aquí, para apoyarte.

-Sin ustedes no se que haría. -ambos entraron a un pequeño local -Creo que si trabajamos a buen ritmo estos dos días la apertura estará lista para la próxima semana.

-¿Es decir que los papeles y los permisos están todos listos?

-Gracias a Kiba que se ha quedado para supervisar los trabajos me dio el tiempo para terminarlo todo ayer. Además conseguí que mañana me hicieran el envío de las máquinas faltantes.

Shino le dió una sonrisa en respuesta. Su amiga se había esforzado mucho para cumplir su sueño y el estar junto a ella para ayudarle le hacía feliz. Aunque también le divertía ver estresarse a su amigo por nada.

-Mañana me juntaré con una amiga en la tarde para comprar los últimos detalles y dijo que encantada venía el día de la apertura para ayudarnos.

-Bien, entonces comencemos a trabajar.

-Si -Hinata se amarró su largo cabello en una cola alta -¡Kiba! Tómate un descanso, yo me haré cargo.

-Hina… -a su amigo le caían lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Avancemos hasta la hora de almuerzo, luego me acompañas a comprar el almuerzo ¿te parece?

-¡Claro!

Estuvieron trabajando sin parar hasta la hora de almuerzo y como dijo Hinata ambos amigos fueron a un puesto muy conocido para ellos y no tan lejano. Compraron la comida y se dirigieron nuevamente al nuevo local. Estar con Kiba siempre le alegraba, siempre tenía un tema de conversación por lo que jamás le permitía deprimirse o preocuparse demás. Quizás sin tan buenos amigos no estaría cumpliendo su sueño, ya que ellos han sido las únicas personas que la apoyaron incondicionalmente. Luego de comer el trabajo continuó, las personas que contrató se retiraron a eso de las 5 de la tarde, más ella y sus amigos se quedaron hasta que empezó a anochecer.

-Creo que lo mejor es dejarlo hasta acá -habló Shino -mañana no podré venir pero el sábado si.

-Muchas gracias por todo Shino.Sólo faltan algunos detalles y no creo que tengamos problemas mañana con Kiba.

-¡Así es! Mañana terminaremos con todo -El castaño comenzó a alardear de su buen trabajo

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos a casa? -Shino lo ignoró por completo

-No es necesario, además necesito realizar algunas compras…

-¡Rayos! Mi hermana va a matarme. Le dije que recogería a Akamaru temprano.

-Ve, nosotros cerramos.

-Nos vemos mañana chicos. -Se despidió Kiba de los dos y salió corriendo.

Quedaron solos. Shino ayudó a Hinata a dejar todo bien cerrado y caminaron un poco juntos. Cuando llegó el momento de separarse, su amigo se disculpó nuevamente por no poder ayudar el día de mañana. La peli azul solo atinó a darle una cálida sonrisa y decirle nuevamente lo agradecida que estaba de contar con su apoyo. Luego se dirigió a un pequeño supermercado que se encontraba de camino a su edificio.

Se encontraba tan agotada que se demoró más de lo que quería en comprar los ingredientes para hacer una cena sencilla y para tener algo que hacer al desayuno. Con el mismo paso lento se dirigió a su hogar, llegó a la recepción y saludo al conserje tan amable como siempre. Las bolsas parecían pesar más de lo que deberían, su cansancio empezaba a afectarle y el elevador parecía demorarse más de la cuenta. Lo único que deseaba era su cama.

Las puertas de metal se abrieron de par en par, entró en él pequeño espacio y marco en el tablero el número de su piso, todo de una forma mecánica. Su mente se encontraba repasando los detalles del día y la lista de pendientes imaginaría que tenía que terminar, ojalá, el día de mañana. El ruido de cosas caer contra el suelo la sacó de sus pensamientos, de la nada había sentido más liviana su mano derecha y al bajar la vista la mitad de sus compras se encontraban regadas por el suelo.

-Genial. Definitivamente no podía terminar todo bien.

Estaba cansada, de mal humor. Lo último lo dijo para sí misma con exasperación mientras en su mente pasaban miles de improperios que por suerte logró que no escaparan por su boca. Ya totalmente derrotada se agachó para acomodar las cosas que se encontraban desparramadas por el piso en la otra bolsa que se encontraba intacta.

-Parece que no he sido el único con un mal día -Hinata subió la mirada y sus ojos chocaron con otros de un azul profundo -Déjame ayudarte.

-No es necesario -atinó a decir medio avergonzada. -No tienes porque molestarte.

-No me molesta, además pronto llegaremos a tú piso.

Comenzó a meter las cosas que se cayeron en la otra bolsa, pero aún así no le cupo todo. La única solución era llevar lo que restaba en sus manos. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de exasperación, ¿por qué todo tenía que salirle mal en ese día? Al mirar al frente notó como aquel sujeto le tendía su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, con timidez aceptó su oferta y ahí pudo notar que en sus brazos también tenía algunos de sus víveres. ¿Acaso no había comprado lo justo y necesario?

-Te ayudaré a llevar esto hasta tu departamento -notó que la chica iba a protestar pero las puertas se abrieron -sexto piso, vamos.

-S-sí -rápidamente lo siguió y ambos se dirigieron hasta la puerta que marcaba 608, sacó su llave y abrió de inmediato para dejar sus cosas en una mesa que se encontraba en el interior, luego se dirigió hacia el rubio.

-Aquí tienes -Naruto le entregó sus cosas, de un modo le divertía la actitud de la chica

-Gracias, siento que te hayas tomado la molestia…

-Ya te dije que no me molestaba -le dió una cálida sonrisa -Por cierto, soy Naruto.

-Hinata -la chica le devolvió una cálida mirada -y prometo que te devolveré el favor.

-Eres divertida -soltó una carcajada y dio media vuelta hacia los elevadores. -Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Hinata se quedó observando cómo se marchaba pero se entró rápidamente al notar que por poco la descubrió al entrar al elevador. Apoyó su espalda contra la puerta y se rió de sí misma, prácticamente se estaba comportando como una adolescente. Aunque no podía negar que le transmitía calidez, no como el tipo arisco de la mañana. El sonido de su estómago la sacó de sus pensamiento, rápidamente llevó todas sus compras a la cocina, dejó sobre la encimera lo que iba a ocupar y el resto lo guardó. Comería algo y luego caería en los brazos de su amada cama.

El despertador no sonó más de dos veces antes de apagarlo. Realmente estaba despierto hace horas y entre tanto pensamiento dudaba haber dormido algo. Bueno, ya llevaba bastante tiempo entre las sábanas, lo mejor sería comenzar su día luego aunque eso significaba llegar temprano a la oficina. Tomar una ducha y vestirse con uno de sus elegantes trajes no le tomó mucho, luego se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un café muy cargado junto a un pan tostado. Se sentó en la mesa mientras ojeaba el periódico, de repente el teléfono sonó. ¿Quién sería tan temprano?

- _¿Señor Uzumaki?_

-Qué sucede -reconoció la voz del conserje

 _-Buenos días señor, disculpe que lo moleste tan temprano pero lo están esperando en recepción._

 _-_ ¿Esperandome? ¿Quién? -inconscientemente apretó con fuerza el télefono en sus manos.

- _La señorita Haruno, y está muy molesta porque no le permití subir._

-No te preocupes, hiciste bien -había notado en su voz lo nervioso que estaba. -Por favor, dile que me espere ahí, yo bajaré en unos minutos.

- _Si, señor._

Colgó el teléfono y pasó ambas manos por sus rubios cabellos con exasperación. ¿Por qué se le ocurría aparecer justamente hoy? Este día pensaba terminar rápido con los asuntos de la oficina y quizás marcharse esa misma noche a su cabaña para aprovechar el día festivo. Se maldecía una y otra vez por su maldita suerte. Bebió lo que quedaba de su café de un sorbo, se colocó su chaqueta y frente al espejo arregló su cabello y enderezó su corbata. Al salir tomó su maletín y echó la última maldición al aire, estaba más que decidido a no mostrarse afectado frente a esa mujer. Cuando la vió sentada en la recepción pudo notar lo fastidiada que estaba, por dentro se rió pero no duró mucho ya que al notar su presencia cambió a una cara de lástima. Esto no le gustaba para nada. La chica se acercó a él.

-Sakura -cuando notó que ella iba a empezar hablar la calló con un gesto de su mano -La verdad no esperaba verte acá, al menos no tan pronto.

-Cómo no contestaste mis mensajes ni llamadas no me dejaste otra opción.

-Si no contesté es porque no quería verte.

-Naruto…-la pelirrosa no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a su pecho -Yo sólo estaba preocupada por ti, por como estarías.

-Mira, se qué debemos hablar pero no acá ni ahora.

-¡Por favor!

La chica se lanzó a sus brazos de una forma repentina. Él lo que menos quería era eso, estar parado en esa situación. Tomó a la chica por los hombros y la apartó con muy poca delicadeza. La verdad ya estaba harto de todo ese tema, además las lágrimas de la chica en vez de conmoverlo sólo le producía más rechazo hacia su persona y lo único que quería era mandarla al demonio. Cuando le iba a pedir, de una forma no tan amable, que se fuera una dulce voz lo hizo voltear.

-Buenos días Naruto, gracias por lo de anoche. Nos vemos

Hinata apareció de la nada y se fue de la misma manera, aquello lo había dicho con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y lo único que atinó a hacer fue alzar su mano como despedida. Al volver la mirada hacia la otra mujer pudo ver como tenía la vista perdida en dirección hacia la entrada por donde mismo había salido la peliazul. Extrañamente ahora se sentía más calmado.

-¿Quién era ella? -la voz de Sakura se escuchaba dolida.

-Eso no te incumbe -ahora los ojos jade se posaban en los suyos. -Mira, si aún quieres hablar llama a Marina y pídele que te anote en la agenda a partir del miércoles.

-¿Quieres que llame a tu secretaria y le pida una cita para verte?

-Así son las cosas ahora.

-Naruto. ¿Merezco tal humillación?

-No es más de lo que me humillaste a mi. Ahora debo irme.

Sin esperar alguna respuesta se marchó hacia el estacionamiento. Ese día debía enfocarse en el trabajo, debía motivar a su equipo para todos los nuevos proyectos que se avecinaban y los cuales le abrirían nuevas puertas a su empresa. Luego de hoy se iría tres días a su cabaña en el campo para desconectarse de todo, lo cual era lo que más deseaba en ese momento. Entre tanto pensar en su añorado viaje ya estaba en la entrada del enorme edificio de su empresa. Aún no eran las 8 y debido a eso se podía ver poca gente en el lugar, la mayoría recién llegando. Ni siquiera había llegado su secretaria.

Entró en su oficina y se sentó detrás de su enorme escritorio dejando su maletín tirado en el suelo. Se encontraba mentalmente agotado. Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y texteo a su secretaria: " _Pasa por un café y unas donas, por favor. Pide lo que quieras para ti"_. Debía poner un recordatorio para recompensar a esa mujer. No pasaron ni 5 minutos y su teléfono sonó, era un mensaje de Marina. Le había mandado la foto de dos cafés, una caja de media docena de donas y unos muffins para ella. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró sus ojos y a su mente vino el sonrojado rostro de la joven de ayer.

 _¿Por qué?_

El golpe de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Luego vio asomarse a su secretaria con una sonrisa amable que no dudó en devolver.

-Buenos días jefe -la joven se acercó para dejar el encargo.

-Eres el sol de mi mañana, Marina. ¿Qué haría sin ti?

-Probablemente colapsar, señor.

-Probablemente. ¿Esa es la carpeta con la información de la reunión de hoy?

-Sí, aquí tiene. - La chica le extendió los documentos. -Por favor revíselo y me avisa para sacar el resto de las copias.

-Lo veré enseguida. Por favor, avísame cuando todos hayan llegado a la sala de juntas.

-Si señor. Con permiso.

¿Por qué había hecho eso? No podía dejar de preguntárselo. Y lo que más le divertía era recordar la expresión de Sakura, llena de desconcierto. ¿Qué habrá pasado por su mente? ¿Y de verdad Hinata lo había hecho con la intención de molestar a la otra mujer o fue sólo algo natural?

-Quizas me anime a preguntárselo.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y no lo hayan encontrado muy aburrido. aún faltan que pasen muchos hechos interesantes.

Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un review, seguir la historia y agregar a sus favoritos.

Nos leemos pronto,  
Fher 3


	3. Reunión

Hola a todos.

Acá les dejo el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado sus reviews y agregado a sus favorito. Su apoyo es importante.

Ahora... ¡Disfruten!

Fher

 **oOoOoOo**

Capítulo III: Reuniones

 _¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué se había atrevido a hacer aquella niñería? No entendía de dónde había sacado el valor para interrumpir la conversación del rubio, quizás fue por verlo tan incómodo con esa mujer. Tampoco podía negar que le había divertido la reacción de la pelirrosa y la de sorpresa de él. Bueno, al fin y al cabo sólo era una pequeña jugarreta y estaba segura que Naruto no se lo iba a reprochar si es que la veía otra vez.

Hoy tenía que enfocarse en terminar todo. Gracias al trabajo de su equipo los detalles que faltaban eran pocos así que se encontraba muy optimista. Al llegar al local este se encontraba vacío, era la primera en llegar por lo que pudo darse el gusto de observar todo con detalle. Hoy tenían que darle la última capa de pintura a las paredes, todas las encimeras estaban colocadas, faltaba instalar la repisa, los muebles y las máquinas. Faltaba poco y este día se esforzaría al máximo.

-Buenos días Hina

-Kiba -la aparición repentina la sobresaltó un poco. -Buenos días.

-¿Lista para trabajar?

-Siempre. Hoy deberían llegar las máquinas en el transcurso del día. Cómo tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas en la tarde, ¿Te molestaría recibirlo? Claro, si es que no llegan antes de que tenga que salir.

-Puedes contar conmigo. Trataré de dejarlo todo instalado hoy.

-¡Muchas gracias! Ahora a trabajar.

A los pocos minutos llegaron el resto de los trabajadores. Hoy si o sí se esforzaría al máximo

¿Había sido muy duro con Sakura? No pudo dejar de pensar en ella desde que llegó a su oficina. Tal vez debió dejarla hablar y terminar todo de una vez, nunca debió decirle que se juntaran otro día, ya había sido muy doloroso verla hoy como para repetirlo otra vez. Su mano tocó su pecho. Realmente dolía, dolía mucho. No tenía mucho sentido seguir pensándolo, sabía perfectamente que tenía que afrontar a la chica tarde o temprano, pero no sólo a ella. De momento lo único que tenía que hacer era enfocarse en los negocios, incluso más que antes. El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Marina

 _-Jefe, tiene una llamada de Itachi Uchiha. ¿Se la paso?_

-Sí, por favor.

 _-Enseguida señor, y sólo falta que llegue el señor Jiraiya, los demás están todos esperándolo._

-Atenderé ésta llamada e iré de inmediato. Gracias. -El rubio se enderezó en su silla al escuchar una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono.

 _-Hola Naruto, ha pasado un tiempo._

-Que tal, Itachi. Sinceramente no esperaba esta llamada tan pronto. ¿Me vas a dar una respuesta?

 _-Sabes que no depende netamente de mí. Tenía pensado dejarlo todo en tus manos para la reunión de la próxima semana. Sabes que te apoyo._

-¡Fantástico! Creo que te gustará mi propuesta. Ahora debo colgar porque tengo una reunión con el equipo.

 _-Entiendo, no te preocupes. -_ hubo un momento de silencio - _¿Naruto?_

-Dime.

 _-Tal vez no sea mi asunto, pero ¿Has hablado con mi hermano?_

-No, Itachi. No estos últimos días -tragó saliva -¿Le sucedió algo?

 _-No, nada. No te preocupes. Nos vemos entonces la próxima semana._

 _-_ Claro, hasta luego.

¡Dios! ¿Itachi también lo sabía? ¿Era por eso que preguntaba por su estúpido hermano? Algo le incomodaba de toda esta situación y como si no fuera ya lo bastante complicada por sí sola. Golpeó fuertemente el escritorio con sus puños. ¿En qué momento todo iría a volver a la normalidad? Con un mal humor creciente se dirigió hacia la sala de juntas donde todos lo estaban esperando, excepto su padrino. No le sorprendía y tampoco le molestaba. Al final de cuentas su presencia solo era para completar su estrategia.

-Buenos días a todos. Disculpen la tardanza. -Dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la cabecera de la mesa -¿Todos tienen sus carpetas? Bien -terminó al ver que todos asentían.

-Supungo que para que esté todo el equipo creativo acá debe pasar algo interesante -añadió un pelinegro con pálida piel.

-No sé si será interesante, Sai. Pero si es algo muy importante para la empresa. -contestó el ojiazul

-¿Podrías dejar de llamarnos equipo creativo? -dijo una rubia de larga cabellera y ojos verdes algo ruborizada por el guiño que le dió el otro chico como respuesta.

-Presten atención -Intervino Shikamaru -Frente a ustedes se encuentra toda la información de los trabajos que tenemos por delante.

-El próximo martes tendremos una reunión con los Uchiha. -Al mencionar ese apellido todo lo miraron seriamente sin decir palabras. -Se trata de un proyecto muy grande y necesito de todo su apoyo.

-Wow, es algo ambicioso. -Añadió Sai un poco más serio que de costumbre -¿Esto ya está confirmado?

-Aún no, la reunión es para eso. Lo que ves ahí es solo la idea para presentarla. Siento pedirte esto Sai pero, ¿podrías digitalizarlo antes del martes? Necesito que se vea lo más real posible.

-Jefe -llamó la unica chica presente -¿No es mucho trabajo sólo para una presentación? ¿Y si la rechazan?

-No lo harán Ino, no tienen muchas opciones.

Nadie pudo decirle algo o contradecirlo. La mirada del rubio era una llena de determinación, pero había algo más que nadie pudo descifrar. Se hizo un silencio algo incómodo por lo que todos los presentes se enfocaron en los documentos que tenían sobre la mesa. Lo que rompió ese ambiente incómodo fue la voz de un hombre maduro.

-Te escuchas muy seguro, muchacho.

-Gracias por honrarnos con tu presencia, padrino -lo que dijo Naruto fue en tono de broma, pero su expresión fue otra. -Y si, estoy seguro. Sólo les mencionaré que tengo información privilegiada. Esto se puede convertir en un muy buen negocio para nosotros.

-¿Sólo por eso estoy aquí?

-No, señor Jiraiya. -Shikamaru interrumpió -¿Le interesaría participar en el proyecto de los Hyuuga?

-Vaya, ¿incluso tienen eso? -mencionó el mayor un poco más interesado. -Tienen la mayor cadena de hospitales del país.

-Te necesito en esa reunión. Si conseguimos un acuerdo con ellos nos colocará en la cima. Es algo muy importante.

-Y cuando será esta reunión, Naruto.

-A finales de la próxima semana. O antes, aún no me confirman.

-Gracias Shikamaru. -Naruto se colocó de pie llamando la atención de todos. -Si los Uchiha aceptan el trato necesitaré que trabajes a mi lado, Sai. Ino, es tu oportunidad de brillar, en lo que se refiere a diseño eres la mejor.

-Suena divertido. -dijo la rubia emocionada.

-Bien, cuento con ustedes. Pueden retirarse. ¿Jiraiya?.

Naruto salió de la sala junto con su padrino quien lo seguía de cerca con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, ambos se dirigieron a la oficina de este. El mayor no quitaba su mirada del chico, sabía que algo no andaba bien con él, estaba seguro de ello. Por lo mismo sabía que no podía presionarlo para sacarle información, así no era su ahijado, y si necesitaba hablar simplemente hablaría. Estando dentro de la oficina el mayor se lanzó sobre el sofá de dos cuerpos que habían en el interior y el rubio se sentó frente a su escritorio con la cabeza echada para atrás.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Naruto?

-Ya la estás haciendo, viejo. -en el rostro del mayor se asomó una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué de repente tanto interés por negocios tan arriesgados?

-¿Lo preguntas por lo de los Uchiha? -miró de reojo a su padrino y lo vió asentir -Supongo que ya te enteraste de la situación en la que se encuentran.

-Algo escuché por ahí. ¿Es un favor?

-No lo pienso así. Tengo mucho respeto por Itachi pero esto son negocios al fin y al cabo.

-Ya veo.

Definitivamente algo pasaba. A pesar de llevar tanto tiempo con él no podía descifrarlo. Naruto era el tipo de persona que siempre lo sorprendía por sus acciones, era muy decidido y tenía clara sus metas. ¿Habrá cambiado algo? Hace poco le había dicho que planeaba dejar la empresa en sus manos por algunas semanas para él tomarse un descanso largo por que lo necesitaba. Parece que esos ya no eran sus planes. ¿Que haría Minato en su lugar?

-Viejo -Naruto lo sacó de sus pensamientos -¿Tienes tiempo para ir a almorzar?

-Oh -se enderezó de su lugar -¿Quieres beber algo?

-Sólo almorzar.

-Te pierdes los placeres de la vida, muchacho.

-Si nos va bien la próxima semana te invito un trago. -vió como el mayor comenzó a reír.

-Vale, y si nos va mal te invitaré yo.

-Es un trato, viejo. Es un trato. -por un segundo su vista se nubló por lo que se restregó sus ojos. ¿Estaría esforzándose mucho? -Bien, vamos.

Habían trabajado toda la mañana con mucha eficacia. Habían avanzado bastante en esas horas y se encontraba bastante feliz por ello. Hace algunos minutos había recibido un mensaje de su amiga de que estaría pasado el mediodía por allá. Las máquinas que estaban esperando habían llegado hace una hora atrás y su amigo se dispuso a instalarlas junto con el equipo que tenían contratado. Se encontraba muy satisfecha con el progreso. Siguió trabajando con el mismo ritmo hasta que su celular sonó. Su amiga le estaba avisando que se encontraba afuera. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y salió a su encuentro.

-¡Ino! -la pelinegra se lanzó a sus brazos como una niña. -Hace tantos días que no te veo. Gracias por venir a ayudarme.

-¿Cómo no iba a ayudarte, Hina? -la rubia restregó su rostro contra la mejilla de su amiga quien se encontraba sonrojada. -Estuve atrapada en una reunión con mi jefe, y después Sai quiso que le diera mi opinión de un trabajo.

-¿Sai? -preguntó la pelinegra inocentemente -¿No es el chico que te gusta?

-¡No me gusta! Tonta -apretó ambas mejillas de la chica.

-P-perdón -le contestó Hinata mientras sobaba su rostro enrojecido

-¿Vamos a almorzar?

-Si.

Hace tiempo que no estaba con su amiga, por trabajo nunca coincidían. Esperaba que eso cambiara pronto. Ambas fueron almorzar luego de que la pelinegra le mostrara el lugar por dentro para que así la ayudara mejor a decidir qué comprar. Hinata se la pasó muy bien en el almuerzo, conversaron de muchas trivialidades y se enteró de lo que estaba haciendo su amiga últimamente. Luego de comer, Ino la llevó a un lugar donde habían muchas cosas interesantes, luego la rubia le dijo que se trataba de una tienda de segunda mano. A ella le encantaba ir por que siempre encontraba cosas interesantes y únicas. En ese lugar compró muchas cosas, Hinata se encontraba feliz.

-Oye Hinata -la rubia captó la atención de su amiga -¿Sabías que tu local está cerca de dónde trabajo?

-¿En serio?

-Si, a dos cuadras de echo. -vió como los ojos perlados de su amiga se iluminaron.

-¿Vamos a vernos más seguido? -la rubia asintió. Hinata se ruborizó y le preguntó -Entonces, ¿vas a venir a mi apertura?

-¡Oh Hina, eres tan adorable! Claro que voy a estar.

-Vaya.

En un pequeño restaurante se encontraba sentado Jiraiya y Naruto, ambos en completo silencio. El rubio se encontraba con la mirada baja y un semblante triste. El mayor tenía puesta su atención en el chico. Estaba realmente sorprendido por lo que había escuchado recién, y la verdad no sabía qué decir. Su ahijado estaba pasando por una situación complicada y no se le ocurría que aconsejarle. Hace muchos años que no veía al muchacho tan perdido y en ese momento deseó con todas sus fuerzas que sus padres siguieran vivos.

-Lo sé, todo se fue al demonio.

-¿Y lo mejor que se te ocurrió fue enfocarte en los negocios?

-¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? -había rabia en los ojos azules de su ahijado -Tenía planes. Y ninguno ellos se va a cumplir. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

-Sabes, deberías tomarte esas vacaciones luego de concretar los contratos con los Uchiha y los Hyuuga.

-¿Eso no sería como escapar?

-Mira muchacho. No soy el más adecuado para decirte que hacer al respecto. Sólo te aconsejo que despejes tu mente. Tarde o temprano vas a tener que enfrentar a esos dos.

-Pretendo viajar esta noche. Volveré el lunes. Necesito desconectarme.

-Eso te hará bien.

El almuerzo terminó y volvió a la oficina. Su mente estuvo en otro lugar durante todo el día. A eso de las 4 de la tarde le dijo a su secretaria que se podía marchar y también le avisó que sólo se comunicara con él este fin de semana si era una real emergencia. Marina se despidió y quedó sólo. Se recostó en el mismo sofá en el que estaba sentado su padrino en la mañana, no supo en qué momento sus ojos se cerraron para caer en un profundo sueño.

Cuando despertó ya todo se encontraba oscuro. ¿Cuánto había dormido? Se levantó rápidamente y tomó su teléfono para ver la hora, eran más de las 7. Su plan inicial era viajar temprano, aunque pensándolo bien un viaje de noche tampoco sonaba mal. Agarró sus cosas y se dirigió al estacionamiento, al menos ya no tenía apuro por llegar a su edificio. Tal vez incluso pasaría a comer algo. Mientras conducía por las calles de la ciudad de lejos vio una silueta que le parecía conocida. Bajó un poco la velocidad y bajó el vidrio del copiloto.

-¿Hinata?

 **oOoOoOo**

 **.**


	4. Apertura

Hola a todos!

Acá les traigo el cuarto capítulo. Gracias a los que se tomaron un tiempo para dejar su review.

Espero que disfruten este capitulo.

Fher.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **oOoOoOo**

Capítulo IV: Apertura

Ese día también se le había hecho tarde. Habían trabajo realmente duro y se encontraba feliz por todo el progreso que habían logrado. Su cuerpo le pesaba eso sí, se encontraba realmente cansada, incluso su caminar era más lento de lo habitual. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era llegar rápidamente a su casa y tomar un largo baño caliente. Se encontraba imaginando lo maravilloso que sería eso hasta que una voz masculina la sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Quién la llamaba?

-Hey, Hinata -se volteó hacia un coche negro. -Soy yo, Naruto.

-¿Naruto? -la chica se agachó para mirar en el interior del auto que estaba junto a ella con la cabeza ladeada, este gesto le pareció de lo más encantador al rubio.

-¿Vas a casa?

-Emm -la pregunta la descolocó por alguna razón. -Si, voy para allá.

-Sube, te llevo.

-No es necesario, no te…

-Por favor no digas que no me moleste -la chica se sonrojó por la vergüenza, verla así lo hizo querer reír. -Vamos, voy al mismo lugar. No me molesta llevarte. Sube.

-Esta bien -la ojiperla se subió tímidamente -Gracias.

-Es un placer

Lo último lo dijo con un coqueto guiño que provocó nuevamente el sonrojo de la chica. Está vez no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcaja. Esa chica era particular. Vió que la peliazul se molestó ante su risa y no dudó en disculparse.

-Perdón, no quise incomodarte.

-Vale -la ojiperla giró su rostro hacia la ventana haciendo un gracioso puchero que el rubio pudo ver por el reflejo del cristal.

-¿Vienes de trabajar? Te ves agotada.

-Si. Hoy estuve muy ocupada y la verdad estoy cansada. Lo único que quiero es un buen baño y mi cama.

-Eso se escucha bien. -Hinata lo quedó mirando esperando que continuara -Tras un duro trabajo, bien recibido es un descanso como ese.

Sólo hubo silencio. ¿Se habrá molestado por el primer comentario? El rubio la miró de reojo y notó que se encontraba dormitando apoyada en el vidrio de la ventana. Al parecer si se había esforzado mucho. Siguió conduciendo y en pocos minutos ya estaba frente al edificio. Iba a despertar a la chica pero prefirió esperar a llegar al estacionamiento. Apagó el motor del auto y se bajó de él, luego con cuidado abrió la puerta del copiloto sujetando a la peliazul por los hombros para evitar una posible caída.

-Hinata. -el rubio tocó su mejilla -Despierta, ya llegamos.

-¿Ya llegamos? -susurró muy bajo mientras restregaba uno de sus ojos. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír cálidamente.

-Si, ¿Quieres seguir durmiendo en mi auto?

-¿Q-Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¿Me dormí? -se enderezó rápidamente -Lo siento…

-No te preocupes, ven -el chico le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar. -Será mejor que subamos rá aseguraré que llegues bien, quizás te duermas en el elevador.

-Que cruel

El rubio comenzó a reír nuevamente, hace mucho que no se sentía relajado. Hinata lo miró atentamente, en vez de molestarse por su broma se rió junto a él mientras se encaminaban al elevador. Subieron en él en silencio, al llegar al sexto piso se despidieron con un buenas noches y cada uno se dirigió a su departamento. La pelinegra entró a su hogar y fue directamente al baño, se despojó de sus ropas y tomó su anhelada ducha. No había pasado ni una hora y ya se encontraba plácidamente dormida .

Naruto tan rápido como entró, salió. Sólo agarró una pequeña maleta y la llenó con algo de ropa y artículos de aseo sólo por precaución ya que en su casa también debía tener algunas de sus pertenencias, aunque la verdad no recordaba bien la última vez que había ido. ¿Semanas? ¿Meses tal vez? Sinceramente no recordaba. El viaje no era tan largo, pero para él el silencio y la soledad se lo harían eterno.

Un rebelde rayo de luz que entró traviesamente por la ventana se posó en la blanca piel de su rostro despertándola de inmediato. Hinata se desperezó entre sus suaves sábanas y tomó su teléfono para ver la hora. Había despertado un poco antes de que sonara la primera alarma y en vez de molestarse pensó que tendría tiempo para prepararse un buen desayuno. Se arregló y comió a buen ritmo, salió sin apuro y llegó a su local.

El fin de semana había trabajado muy duro con la ayuda de sus amigos, les estuvo muy agradecida así que ese día los había invitado a almorzar. Shino y Kiba fueron muy tajantes en que debían hacer una pequeña celebración antes de la apertura de mañana y ella no pudo negarse ante ello, es más, se ofreció a prepararles algo ella misma. Los chicos iban a ir a buscarla a eso de las 11 de la mañana, por lo que le daba tiempo para preparar y adelantar las cosas para el día de mañana. La voz de un chico gritando la sacó de sus quehaceres.

-¿Aún trabajando Hinata?

-Kiba, buenos días -vio el reproche en la cara de su amigo. -Ya termino. No te enfades. ¿Y Shino?

-Dijo que nos adelantáramos. Le faltaba comprar un par de las cosas que le encargaste.

-Podríamos haberlo acompañado.

-Ya sabes como es él -el castaño se tiró sobre el gran sofá de al fondo.

-Guardo estas cosas y podemos irnos. No demoro.

Kiba asintió y al ver como la ojiperla desaparecía por la puerta trasera suspiró. Su amiga era una trabajólica en toda la palabra. Aunque en el fondo le hacía feliz ver como cumplía sus metas, con esfuerzo y dedicación. Algo sorprendente considerando por todo lo que había pasado. Por un momento su mirada se oscureció. Si ella no los tuviera como sus amigos, ¿habría llegado hasta este momento?. Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos, la dulce voz de su amiga hizo que se levantara abruptamente y algo avergonzado. Al final salieron del lugar en dirección al departamento de su amiga, dónde Shino ya los esperaba en la recepción.

-¡Oh, Shino! ¿Has esperado mucho? -preguntó la chica

-No, llegué solo hace unos minutos. Aca tienes las cosas. -el pelinegro le tendió una bolsa.

-Gracias por ocuparte de las compras. ¿Subamos?

Ya estando dentro del departamento de la chica, ella se instaló en la cocina para preparar el almuerzo. Sus amigos se quedaron en la sala mientras jugaban unos videojuegos nuevos que había comprado el moreno. La tarde se les fue volando y sin darse cuenta ya estaba atardeciendo. Ambos se despidieron de Hinata prometiendo que mañana serían sus primeros clientes. Ella se encontraba feliz. Tras limpiar todo se fue derecho a la cama. Mañana sería un día emocionante.

Al siguiente día madrugó, ya a las 7 estaba en su local, tenía muchas cosas que preparar antes de abrir por primera vez al público. Pasada las 7 y media sintió como alguien golpeaba la puerta de vidrio. Al ver que se trataba de una chica de cabello castaño se apresuró a dejarla pasar.

-Buenos días Tenten -la saludó la ojiperla -¿estás lista para comenzar?

-¡Claro que sí, jefa!

-Sólo llámame Hinata por favor

-Está bien -la castaña le sonrió sinceramente -¿con qué comienzo?

-Hay que empezar a encender y preparar las máquinas. Sólo quedan 10 minutos para abrir.

-Yo me encargo de eso. ¿Dejo mis cosas atrás?

-Por la puerta del fondo a la derecha.

-¡Hoy será un gran día!

-Si

-Marina, ¿ya estás en la oficina?

Un rubio manejaba hacia su trabajo entre un horrible tráfico y peor aún, atrasado. Ya eran más de las ocho y los autos de adelante parecían no avanzar nada. Mientras golpeaba incesantemente su pierna con sus dedos en forma de desesperación, entablaba una conversación con su secretaria.

- _Si señor, llegue antes de las 8. ¿Le sucede algo?_

-Estoy atrapado en el tráfico. Salí más tarde de lo habitual. ¿Puedes mandarme la agenda de la semana?

- _Se lo envío en este mismo instante._

-¿Sai e Ino ya llegaron?

 _-No sabría decirle, señor. Se lo puedo averiguar de inmediato._

Necesitaba a cualquiera de ellos a penas llegara a su oficina. Todo el fin de semana estuvo incomunicado y no sabía del progreso del encargo que le hizo al pelinegro y era información que necesitaba antes de la reunión de hoy.

-Espero no demorar más de 20 minutos en llegar. Me avisas cualquier cosa.

 _-Si, señor._

Odiaba eso. Estar atrapado en el tráfico era una dura prueba a su casi inexistente paciencia. De saber que habría tantos problemas en llegar hubiera caminado hasta su trabajo. Se maldecía internamente. Al final tardo 15 minutos en llegar al gran edificio que llevaba el nombre de su familia, tardó 5 más en llegar hasta su oficina y por lo que muchos pudieron notar su humor no era de lo mejor, a penas había saludado a su asistente. Prendió el computador de la oficina y comenzó a revisar algunos e-mail pendientes. Un golpe a su puerta lo interrumpió.

-¡Buenos días jefe! -una rubia de larga cabellera y ojos verdes entró con una pequeña caja en sus manos y una carpeta.

-Hola Ino. ¿Has visto a Sai? -preguntó el rubio sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

-Si, y me dijo que le entregara esto. -la chica le tendió la carpeta.

-Gracias. Vaya, esto es genial. -mencionó observando el contenido de la carpeta, luego subió la mirada para encontrarse con la caja que traía la rubia -¿Que traes ahí?

-Oh, ¿esto? -apuntó a la caja -Mi amiga acaba de abrir su cafetería. No pude evitar comprar algo, ¿quiere?

-No, gracias. ¿Sabes donde están Sai y Shikamaru?

-Sí, ambos están en la cafetería -Ino rió y Naruto solo logró levantar una ceja -¿Creerá usted que casi todos sus empleados masculinos han visitado el lugar? Es algo muy gracioso.

-¿A qué se debe eso? -preguntó sin entender.

-Quizás deba averiguarlo por sí mismo.

No supo qué contestar, y sin más la chica dejó la oficina. Tal vez le había dado mucha confianza a la rubia. Comenzó a revisar la agenda de la semana que le había enviado su secretaria, no pudo evitar arrugar la frente. Al parecer su semana no iba a terminar tan bien como esperaba. Un dejo de tristeza apareció en sus profundos ojos azules.

No era ni mediodía y ya les había ido muy bien. Su amiga Ino apareció casi de las primeras y tras su llegada no pararon de entrar clientes, en su mayoría oficinistas. Cerca de las 9 llegaron Shino y Kiba y le tendieron una mano para atender un poco, como era el primer día de Tenten se encontraba un poco abrumada al inicio pero tras la llegada de los chico pudo llevar mejor el trabajo.

Se encontraba muy feliz, nunca imaginó que le iría tan bien en el primer día. A penas se desocupó un poco la cafetería pudo ofrecerle a sus amigos una bebida caliente y unos deliciosos rollos de canela. Luego aprovechó para tomar un pequeño descanso junto a los chicos.

-Muchas felicidades, Hinata. -la felicitó Shino.

-Gracias -la chica les sonrió a ambos -no pensé que nos iría tan bien.

-Yo sí lo sabía. -añadió Kiba -creo que podré trabajar contigo medio tiempo.

-¿No será problema? No quiero que tengas problemas con tus clases.

-Estaré bien. Igual necesito dinero extra.

-Si las ventas de hoy se repiten a futuro, Tenten y tú necesitaran a otra persona para que les ayude.

-Eso es cierto Shino.

-Hey, Hina -el moreno se puso serio -¿Has sabido algo de Hanabi o Neji?

La mirada de Hinata se entristeció de inmediato. Sabía que su amigo no tenía malas intenciones al preguntar por ellos, pero era un tema un poco doloroso para ella. Se fijó que Shino miraba a Kiba con desaprobación y antes de que pudiera reprenderlo por ser tan impertinente decidió responder a su pregunta.

-Neji me mandó un mensaje de texto en la mañana, deseandome lo mejor para hoy. -sin darse cuenta agarró fuertemente la taza que se encontraba en sus manos. -De mi hermana no he sabido nada.

-Perdón por preguntar Hina.

-No te preocupes -trató de sonreírle a su amigo. -Voy a continuar con el trabajo. Quédense cuanto quieran.

-Gracias -Shino la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció al interior del local. -Eres un idiota.

-Lo sé.

Sabiendo lo que había pasado con su amiga años atrás y al hacerle esa pregunta lo hizo sentir como un insensible pero la verdad estaba preocupado por ella. Shino quizás no lo entendiera pero Hinata prácticamente sólo contaba con ellos. Pasaron unos 10 minutos y ya comenzaba a entrar más gente. Para no molestar a las chicas decidieron despedirse, más que nada Shino lo arrastró a la fuerza, parece que su amigo tenía una idea para hacer sentir mejor a la chica.

Le tendrían una sorpresa.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **oOoOoOo**


	5. Uchiha y Hyuga

Capítulo V: Uchiha y Hyuga

Tenían que partir a la reunión con los Uchiha en 10 minutos y no podía ubicar a Shikamaru, su padrino tampoco había aparecido por ahí así que le había mandado un mensaje para que se fuera directamente a la reunión. Marina apareció con las copias de los documentos que debía presentar y le informó que el automóvil que lo iba a llevar lo estaba esperando abajo. Le agradeció de una manera muy brusca y la pobre chica salió en silencio. Toda esta falta de profesionalismo lo tenía de un pésimo humor. Agarró sus cosas y salió de la oficina marcando una vez más el número de Shikamaru.

No le contestó. Soltó un improperio y guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Al salir del edificio vio de inmediato el auto que los llevaría a su destino, se acercó a él con la intención de subirse y marcharse pero la voz de su amigo, a quien quería asesinar, lo hizo desistir por el momento.

-¿Por qué rayos no contestas tu teléfono? ¿Y dónde rayos estabas metido?

-Sai me obligó a acompañarlo -Shikamaru observó su móvil -Vaya, lo tenía en silencio. Lo siento.

-Te necesito enfocado, no quiero que ocurra otra vez.

-Parece que estás de mal humor, jefe. Ten -Sai le tendió una caja al rubio y desapareció antes de que también recibiera la furia del rubio.

-Sube, vamos tarde.

-Si.

Se notaba que el rubio se encontraba de mal humor, pésimo. Su amigo no podía descifrar si se trataba de los nervios por la reunión con los Uchiha o algo más. Por esa vez prefirió no molestarlo con preguntas que podrían empeorar su humor. Por experiencia sabía que no lo debía alterar. El resto del viaje fue realizado en silencio, el moreno solo observaba a su amigo quien estaba enfocado en su teléfono revisando no sé qué cosa. Era mejor no molestar. Finalmente habían llegado.

-Gracias Yamato, te avisaré para que vengas por nosotros. -dijo antes de bajarse junto a Shikamaru.

-Si, señor.

-Jiraiya me acaba de enviar un mensaje, parece que está a punto de llegar -le dijo el rubio a su amigo. -Esperemos a que llegue y subimos.

-Como quieras -su teléfono sonó por lo que se alejó un poco para contestar.

-"Claro, ahora contestas" -pensó el rubio

Un auto rojo se detuvo frente al rubio y de él bajó Jiraiya con un porte poderoso. Naruto le tendió la mano en forma de saludo y le mencionó que solo lo estaban esperando a él para entrar. Shikamaru había terminado su llamada, le mencionó a su amigo que cuando terminaran con los Uchiha le explicaría de qué se trataba. Los tres ingresaron al edificio y subieron al piso que les indicó la recepcionista. Al bajar un hombre de ojos y cabellos negros los estaba esperando.

-Hola Itachi -Naruto saludó cordialmente -Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho.

-No, para nada. Aunque casi todos los de la junta están en la sala, falta que llegue mi hermano. Creo que tuvo algunos problemas.

-Si gustas lo esperamos, no tengo problemas.

-No, comencemos. Después él se nos unirá.

-Como quieras.

Naruto siguió al pelinegro junto a sus acompañantes hasta la sala de juntas donde ya todos se encontraban en sus respectivos asiento. El rubio miró rápidamente a sus compañeros antes de tomar asiento en el lugar que le había indicado Itachi. De un momento a otro todas las miradas de los presentes se encontraban sobre él. La asistente de pelinegro le entregó una carpeta con información que ojeó rápidamente para mostrarselas a sus compañeros.

-Bien, seamos directos -comenzó a decir Itachi lo que provocó una media sonrisa en el rubio. -En sus manos está la información sobre un terreno que poseemos, grandes metros cuadrados y excelente ubicación.

-Tiene buena valoración y es un terreno apto para cualquier tipo de construcción. -observó Shikamaru.

-¿Tienes una idea de lo que quieres construir en él? -Itachi captó las intenciones del rubio.

-No

-Bien, pues me tomé la libertad de crear algo que a futuro nos beneficiará a ambos en gran escala.

Naruto le extendió el diseño que había creado Sai, más una idea del proyecto. Itachi lo miró con atención, la verdad le parecía ambicioso. Mientras pasaba hoja por hoja leyendo detalladamente toda la información apareció su hermano y entró silenciosamente hasta tomar lugar juntó a él. Itachi le entregó los documentos a su hermano junto a una severa mirada. Luego se dirigió al rubio.

-¿No es un poco arriesgado?

-Si hablamos de riesgos, los únicos que lo correriamos seríamos nosotros. Es una buena ubicación, un lugar en crecimiento. Yo estoy viendo a futuro.

-¿Un hotel? -interrumpió el menor de los Uchiha

-Corrección. Un hotel 5 estrellas. -respondió el rubio.

-Sería un proyecto grande. Restaurant, sala de evento, conferencias, entretención, habitaciones de lujo. En pocas palabras, calidad. -Añadió el Nara

-Si llegan a aceptar esto, sería un acuerdo del 60 y 40.

-¿Estás loco?

Sasuke se había ofendido con lo último dicho, en cambio su hermano se centró en los documentos que tenía en frente. Jiraiya por fin captaba el motivo por el cual su ahijado le había pedido estar presente. La situación de la familia Uchiha no era de la mejor, Itachi podría aceptarlo, el problema era el hermano menor y el resto de la junta, quienes ya empezaban a demostrar sus dudas al respecto. El mayor rió en su mente, Naruto era un maldito genio, tendría a esa familia en la palma de su mano. Sin más se puso de pie llamando la atención de todos.

-La situación en la que su padre dejó la empresa no es la mejor -dijo el peliblanco mirando a Sasuke, quien le sostuvo la mirada con odio. -Como dijo Naruto, los que corremos el riesgo acá somos nosotros. Su terreno seguirá siendo suyo. Si aceptan no significará que seremos sus jefes o que deberán rendirnos cuenta.

-Piensenlo, les dejamos la propuesta y el viernes nos pueden dar una respuesta.

-Lo analizaremos bien, Naruto. -habló Itachi -El viernes iremos a tu oficina.

-Perfecto, los estaremos esperando.

Naruto se levantó de su asiento y estrechó la mano de Itachi, quiso hacer lo mismo con Sasuke pero este sólo le dió una mirada desafiante. Él sólo le dio una sonrisa de superioridad que molestó más al pelinegro. Después los tres se despidieron alegando que tenían otros asuntos pendientes que hacer. Al estar abajo, Naruto llamó a Yamato para que fuera por ellos.

-¿Crees que salió como esperabas? -Preguntó el peliblanco a su ahijado.

-Mucho mejor -vió que Jiraiya tenía una mirada de duda. -Itachi se encargará de convencer a los de la junta, incluyendo a su hermano. Siendo realistas no pueden rechazar lo que ofrecimos, aunque podrían negociar.

-Parece que lo tenías todo planeado.

-Algo así padrino.

-Hey, -interrumpió Shikamaru. -Me confirmaron los Hyuga. Nos esperarán mañana a primera hora.

-Al final parece que están un poco ansiosos.

Ese comentario de su padrino le sacó una sonrisa. Mañana sería un gran día. Lo presentía. Llegaron a la oficina cerca de la 1 y Shikamaru le ofreció ir a almorzar a su amigo para coordinarse para la reunión de mañana. El moreno notó como el Uzumaki se encontraba más tranquilo que de costumbre, incluso más callado de lo normal. Sabía que algo pasaba por su cabeza, pero mucho no podía hacer. El día terminó sin ninguna novedad, Naruto le dijo a su amigo que mañana pasaría por él.

A las 7 y media del día siguiente el rubio ya se encontraba estacionado frente a la casa de su amigo. Tuvo que llamarlo un par de veces antes de que lograra salir. Pasada las 8 de la mañana ya se encontraban cerca de las oficinas de los Hyuuga.

-¿No te parece un poco temprano para llegar? La reunión es a las 9 -dijo su amigo con un enorme bostezo.

-Con los Hyuga hay que tener cuidado, es mejor llegar antes y esperar a llegar tardes. Tú bien lo sabes.

-Parece que te lo estás tomado en serio.

La secretaria los hizo esperar en una pequeña sala y luego de entregarles un café a cada uno se retiró. Se encontraban hablando de cosas sin mucha importancia cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos perlas, se presentó como el sobrino de Hiashi y luego se disculpó por toda la espera. No pasaron más de 10 minutos y apareció Jiraiya con cara de pocos amigos, definitivamente era demasiado temprano para él, su ahijado lo regañó sin vergüenza pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por la secretaria avisandoles que ya podían pasar a la oficina del señor Hyuga.

-Buenos días señor Hiashi -Naruto se acercó al patriarca y le estrechó la mano.

-Al parecer tuvieron que esperar mucho -dijo el hombre serio mientras saludaba a los otros dos. -Me disculpo por ello, mi hija se atrasó un poco y la estábamos esperando.

-Lo siento -se disculpó una joven muy parecida a Neji. Naruto la encontró demasiado seria para su edad.

-Descuiden, no es necesario tanta disculpa. -Esta vez fue Jiraiya quien se integró a la conversación.

-"Lo dice quién llegó hace pocos minutos" -pensó el rubio mientras veía la risa sin vergüenza del mayor -Entonces, ¿estamos todos?

-Si, por favor tomen asiento.

-Gracias.

Lo primero fue una pequeña conversación cordial, les ofrecieron algo para beber nuevamente lo cual aceptaron. Hiashi estaba muy interesado en el joven rubio y Shikamaru no pudo evitar pensar que lo estaban probando ya que los otros dos presentes, Neji y Hanabi, no se habían sumado a la conversación. Al menos notó que Naruto prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía el mayor y no titubeó a ninguna de sus preguntas. De pronto todo se volvió más serio.

-No sé si lo sabrás, Naruto. Pero hace muchos años, cuando recién se formaban las empresas Hyuga y Uzumaki tuve el honor de trabajar con tu padre. Un gran hombre.

-Mi padre… -la mirada del rubio cambió y una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro. Hiashi se sorprendió -Él creó la empresa con sus propias manos, mi legado es llevar el nombre Uzumaki a la cima. Todo el trabajo que él hizo, ahora es mi deber continuarlo y mejorarlo para las siguientes generaciones.

-Me gusta tu pensamiento.

Parece que el rubio pasó la prueba del mayor. Neji se acercó a los tres y a cada uno le entregó unos documentos con la aprobación de su tío que lo seguía con la mirada. Hanabi aún no hacía parte de nada, parece que la mente de la chica se encontraba en otra parte.

Hiashi llamó la atención de todos.

-Cómo sabrás nosotros somos dueños de la mayor cadena de hospitales del país. Y próximamente queremos expandirnos un poco más -Hiashi dijo con una voz seria.

-Nuestros próximos planes son la construcción de tres centros hospitalarios más, uno de ellos se tratará en un centro de detección y tratamiento del cáncer. Ese será el más importante.

-¿Cáncer? -interrumpió el peliblanco -Vaya, déjeme decirle que de verdad me impresiona. Eso sería algo único en el país.

-Es un proyecto muy importante -Añadió Hiashi -Además queremos renovar algunos de los hospitales ya construidos.

-¿Ampliación? -preguntó el rubio.

-Ampliación y modernización. Es necesario mejorar también nuestros centros de investigación.

-Y la verdad lo necesitamos hacer en el menor tiempo posible.-interrumpió Neji a su tío.

-Ya veo.

El rubio escuchaba atentamente todas las palabras de los Hyuga. Sus planes eran impresionantes y ambiciosos. Algo dentro de él le decía que de ninguna manera podía perder la oportunidad de hacerse cargo de aquel proyecto. Miró a Shikamaru quién parecía estar pensando lo mismo que él.

-Impresionante -el rubio leía una y otra vez los papeles de su mano. -La verdad no tengo palabras.

-Como verás tu compañía no ha sido la única a la que hemos evaluado para llevar a cabo el proyecto. -Por fin habló la menor de los Hyuga con tal seriedad que ninguno quiso interrumpirla. -Pero si al primero que tenemos en frente.

-Eso me elogia.

-Desde que te hiciste cargo de tu empresa has tenido logros impresionantes. -Continúo Hiashi. -Trabajos espectaculares en su mayoría, por eso queríamos darte la oportunidad para que demuestres lo bueno que eres y te hagas cargo de la construcciones de los nuevos hospitales.

-Realmente sería un honor. Créame señor Hyuga que realizaremos un trabajo fantástico. No es solamente por algo monetario, personalmente me encantaria involucrarme en un proyecto que sea parte de la comunidad.

-Bien, pues es un trato.

Lo habían logrado. Habían obtenido el contrato con los Hyuga ahora sólo quedaba realizar un gran trabajo y todo iría mucho mejor para la empresa. Neji los acompañó hasta la salida de la oficina, aprovechó de comunicarles que desde ese momento él iba ser el contacto permanente entre ambas partes. Naruto se lo agradeció y quedaron en comunicarse en los próximos días. Jiraiya se despidió de los chicos y le dijo a su ahijado que el viernes lo estaría esperando para celebrar. Naruto y Shikamaru se subieron al auto del rubio, este último soltó un sonoro bostezo.

-¿Vamos por un café antes de ir a la oficina? -recibió la mirada del ojiazul -Yo invito.

-Esta bien. Tú me dices donde.

-Sólo a dos cuadras de tu edificio. Si quieres vamos a dejar el auto y caminamos.

-Ok.

Así lo hicieron. Naruto dejó su auto en el estacionamiento del edificio y salieron a pie hacia la cafetería dónde quería ir el moreno. Al llegar al lugar el rubio lo miró con interés, se notaba un buen ambiente. Ambos entraron pero el celular de Naruto sonó, le pidió a Shikamaru que se encargara de comprar las bebidas mientras él contestaba la llamada afuera.

-Dame un capuchino y un café negro grande.

-¿Algo más? Acaban de salir nuestros muffins de arándanos.

-Parece que siempre tienen los productos recién horneados. -la chica detrás del mostrador sólo le sonrió. -Bien, dame dos.

-Ok. Su recibo. ¿Para llevar?

-Sí, por favor.

Shikamaru miró a su amigo por la vitrina. No se veía muy feliz que digamos, lo mejor sería dejarlo un momento sólo en su oficina ya que dudaba que quisiera hablar. Una dulce voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Aquí tienes los cafés -la chica le tendió los dos vasos y una bolsa. -Y ahí están los dos muffins.

-Gracias.

-Hinata -la chica le sonrió -Ayer también viniste.

-Queda cerca del trabajo. -el moreno le devolvió la sonrisa y vio como Naruto entraba al local. -Muy amable Hinata. Gracias.

-Vuelve pronto.

La mujer quedó mirando al rubio pero al parecer él no se dió cuenta de su presencia. Shikamaru tampoco notó como la joven se quedó mirando a su jefe. Naruto solo se disculpó con su amigo porque tenía que ir a la oficina de inmediato. El moreno solo alzó su compra adelantándose a los planes de su amigo. El rubio tomó su café y miró la bolsa que tenía su amigo.

-¿Qué compraste?

-Muffins -el moreno rascó su cabeza -la chica tiene poder de convencimiento. ¿Quieres?

-Está bien. Gracias. La próxima te invitó yo.

-Te lo cobraré.

Hasta aquí llega el capitulo 5. Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia. De a poco ira mejorando.

Nos leemos en la próxima!

Fher.


	6. Confrontaciones

Capítulo VI: Confrontaciones

El último día laboral. El día más corto. El día que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que terminara de una vez.

Cuándo llegó a la oficina una ansiedad tremenda comenzó a invadirlo. No quiso atender a nadie, ni llamas ni nada. Marina sabía que en esas circunstancias era mejor no molestar a su jefe, así que se dedicó toda la mañana en desviar llamadas y disculparse en su nombre por no poder atenderlos. Cerca de las 10 de la mañana recibió un mensaje de texto.

" _Supongo que no soy bienvenida en tu oficina. Te espero en la cafetería nueva_

 _que abrió cerca de tu edifio. Sakura_."

Apretó sus puños con fuerza. Tal vez no tendría el mismo valor para enfrentarla al igual que la otra vez. También sabía que debía terminar con todo ese asunto de una vez, por el bien de su salud mental. Salió de la oficina con cara de pocos amigos, le dijo a su secretaria que se reuniría con su cita de las 10 y que volvería en una hora.

 _La cafetería nueva._ Era aquella en la que Shikamaru lo invitó un café, la misma del rollo de canela que le dió Sai el día de la reunión de los Uchiha y si no mal recordaba, de la amiga de Ino. Entró y el lugar le pareció agradable, notó que la pelirrosa aún no llegaba. Se sentó en una de las mesas más apartadas y una chica de cabello castaño con dos chonguitos se acercó para preguntarle que deseaba pedir.

-Un espresso doble, por favor.

La joven no tardó en traer su café. Le agradeció con la mirada fija en la entrada, ahí estaba Sakura. Tan radiante como siempre. Al parecer ella se percató de su presencia al instante ya que apenas al entrar se sentó frente a él. Con toda la cordialidad que pudo le dijo que pidiera lo que ella quisiera, la pelirrosa no dudó ni un segundo ante el ofrecimiento del hombre sentado frente a ella.

-Sakura -La chica se quedó con la mirada pegada a su bebida, eso le molestó un poco a Naruto. Quería terminar con eso lo más rápido posible. -La verdad no quiero ser grosero, pero más tarde tengo otra reunión, así que...

-Lo siento. -sus ojos verdes se posaron en los azules de él, ella sabía que le había causado un dolor profundo, lo podía notar. -Sé que una disculpa no va a arreglar nada ni tampoco regresará el tiempo. Sólo quiero que entiendas que lo que pasó fue debido a un cúmulo de cosas.

-En otras palabras tratas de excusarte de alguna manera.

-Quiero que me entiendas.

-La traición no se entiende -la voz del rubio estaba llena de furia.

-Naruto, escúchame por favor. Estos últimos meses estabas tan sumergido en el trabajo, en tus proyectos, que me sentí sola. Incluso en los pequeños momentos que estábamos juntos te sentía ausente y ni hablar de las noches. -eso último lo dijo avergonzada, pero vio que tenía toda su atención - Ya ni siquiera frecuentabas a nuestros amigos. No apareciste en la última reunión y surgieron las preguntas, y entre pregunta y pregunta el alcohol se subía a mi cabeza. Y con vergüenza debo admitir que no recuerdo como llegue a esa situación.

-No quiero empeorar lo mal que debes sentirte -su tono de voz estaba llena de sarcasmo -pero sólo te pedí que soportaras unas semanas más, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Sí.

-Tenía hablado con Jiraiya para que el se quedara a cargo por un tiempo, pensaba en llevarte a unas vacaciones en el extranjero, solos tú y yo. Te iba a pedir que fueras mi mujer, Sakura. Pero no fuiste capaz de esperarme.

-Naruto, yo…

-No importa cuantas veces te disculpes o trates de explicarlo. Desde que los vi a los dos juntos en esa cama no pude sacarme una cosa de la cabeza.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó temerosa

-Tú nunca me amaste, tú amor siempre fue él. Y cómo yo siempre estaba a tu lado, incluso cuando él se fue al extranjero, quedé como la segunda opción.

-Eso no es cierto Naruto. Yo quiero estar contigo, yo te quiero.

-Querer no es suficiente. Cómo pareja no puedo perdonarte una infidelidad como esa, y como amigo no puedo perdonarte por no haber sido sincera conmigo.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Jamás volveremos a vernos?

-No lo sé, sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. La chica ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Todo eso le dolía, la forma tan fría en la que hablaba el rubio le dolía. Lo único que quería era huir de aquel lugar. Tomó su bolso y se puso de pie.

-Supongo que no hay nada más que decir. La verdad no soporto la idea de que ya no seas parte de mi vida. Quizás más adelante me des la oportunidad de redimirme por todo el daño que te he causado. -El rubio no se inmutó ante sus palabras. -Adiós Naruto.

Se quedó viendo cómo la pelirosa salía del lugar rápidamente, pero antes de cruzar la puerta había volteado una vez más hacía él, con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. No podía negar que le dolía verla así, le dolía comportarse de esa manera con ella pero tampoco podía mentirse a sí mismo. Sentía que jamás iba a poder perdonarla y lo mejor para él era mantenerla lejos de su vida por el momento. Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, cuando alguien se ganó a su lado y dejó un plato frente a él.

-Pastel de limón.

-Hinata -él no esperaba encontrársela en ese momento. -¿Trabajas aquí?

-Algo así -la chica le regaló una dulce sonrisa. -Anda, come. Lo preparé yo.

-Dime, ¿escuchaste lo que hablamos? -preguntó algo avergonzado.

-No, solo la vi marcharse. -tomó asiento junto a él. -Pero mi presentimiento de mujer me dice que no fue una charla muy amena.

-Para nada -se llevó un bocado de aquel pastel ofrecido por la joven -Está delicioso.

-Gracias. Disfrutalo, debo volver al trabajo.

Eso había endulzado un poco el amargo momento que vivió con Sakura. Estaba seguro que nada superaría ese mal trago pero estaba muy equivocado. A eso de las dos de las tarde aparecieron los hermanos Uchiha para darle una respuesta acerca de su oferta. Naruto los atendió a ambos en su oficina, aunque su mente no estaba del todo concentrada.

-Al final logré convencer a la junta de que la mejor manera de sacar a la empresa a flote era con tu negocio. Costó pero fue posible.

-Me alegro, sabía que lo lograrías Itachi. -comentó el rubio.

-Eso sí, lo dejaremos 50 y 50.

-No, Sasuke. Por razones obvias eso no lo puedo aceptar.

-No te vamos a dar el 60%, sería una burla.

-Y yo tampoco aceptaré el 50%. No es por ofenderlos, en una táctica para disminuir nuestras pérdidas en caso de fracaso. -Naruto fue tajante en lo último. Sasuke parecía querer matarlo con la mirada.

-Qué les parece si lo dejamos en un punto intermedio, 55 y 45. Me parece lo más razonable.

-Bueno Itachi, eso es más razonable para mi.

Sasuke solo asintió. Al final el trato estaba hecho. El rubio se comprometió en realizar la maqueta física y el diseño digital antes de que terminara el mes para que ellos pudieran presentar el trabajo completo a quienes estimaran conveniente. Naruto se despidió amablemente de Itachi, prometiendo que estarían en contacto ante cualquier cosa, se iba a despedir del menor pero este le pidió un momento para hablar. Dudó un segundo, pero derrotado aceptó.

-Bien, qué quieres Sasuke. -el rubio se sentó detrás de su enorme escritorio. Imponente.

-Lo sabes bien. -el pelinegro tomó asiento frente a él. -Sakura.

-Ok, dejame preguntarte algo antes. -su amigo lo escuchaba atento. -¿Desde qué momento empezaste a interesar en ella?

-¿De qué hablas?

-No te hagas el idiota. Somos amigos desde hace años, sé que no eres de los que se emborrachan y se acuestan con cualquier mujer. -se formó un silencio incómodo -¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que volví del extranjero.

Lo suponía. Sasuke estuvo fuera del país por más de 5 años. En ese tiempo Sakura había cambiado demasiado, y no tan sólo físicamente, ella se había convertido en una mujer fuerte e independiente. Lo que no entendía era por que no se lo dijo, y por qué había empezado a salir con su prima. Tenía que sacarse todas esas dudas de una vez para poder conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

-Y si lo sabías desde ese momento, ¿porqué rayos no me dijiste nada? ¿y porqué comenzaste a salir con Karin?

-No es un secreto que llevabas años enamorado de ella, Naruto. Y cómo al fin estaban juntos no podía estropear esa felicidad. Simplemente no podía. -Sasuke lo miró fijamente a los ojos -Pensé que Karin me ayudaría a superar lo que sentía por Sakura, pero no fue así.

En ese momento sentía unas enormes ganas de golpear a su amigo, de sacarse toda la furia que tenía contenida en ese momento. Pero lamentablemente ya no eran un par de adolescentes así que no tuvo más remedio que contenerse. Al menos sacaría todo de su interior.

-¿Sabes una cosa? -la voz del rubio sonaba casi sin vida -Si tanto tú como Sakura hubieran sido sinceros conmigo desde un principio todo sería distinto. Ustedes han sido mis mejores amigos desde toda la vida, y no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en hacerme a un lado para que ustedes fueran felices, aunque me doliera.

-Naruto...

-Ahora haré exactamente eso. Daré un paso al lado y ustedes podrán hacer lo que quieran con sus vidas.

-No he tenido ningún tipo de contacto con ella desde lo ocurrido. Dudo que quiera volver a hablarme.

-Si lo hace o no ya no es mi asunto. Le dejo el camino completamente libre.

-¿Te vas a rendir?

-No voy a luchar por algo que está perdido hace mucho. Lo único que te voy a pedir Sasuke, es que soluciones las cosas con mi prima.

-¿Con Karin?

-Sé que ella no está enterada de lo sucedido. Me llamó el otro día para preguntarme si yo sabía por qué estabas actuando raro estos últimos días, por qué estabas distante con ella.

-Tengo que hablar con ella.

-Si no lo haces tú lo haré yo -Naruto se puso aún más serio -No puedo permitir que la estés engañando de esa manera tan cruel. Ahora si no te importa tengo asuntos que atender.

Sasuke no pudo decir más. Sin siquiera despedirse dejó la oficina del rubio quién sólo mantenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba exhausto. Había sido demasiado sólo para un día. Lo de Sakura lo estaba esperando desde el momento en que apareció en el edificio dónde vivía, pero lo de Sasuke era totalmente diferente. No esperaba que él diera el primer paso para hablar.

El asunto era simple. Tanto Sasuke como Sakura se emborracharon hasta el punto de terminar en la misma cama. Peor aún, en una reunión con todos los amigos que tenían en común al cual él también estaba invitado. Llegó tarde, pero llegó, y su sorpresa fue grande al notar que ninguno de los dos estaba entre los presentes así que al buscarlos los encontró en pleno acto y ahí fue donde todo se desmoronó.

No podía perdonarle, ni a ella ni a él. Simplemente no podía.

Una llamada de su padrino lo sacó de sus pensamiento. El mayor quería pasarlo a buscar para cumplir con su promesa de ir a beber juntos. Naruto no lo dudó ni un segundo. Aunque no le gustaba frecuentar los mismos lugares que le gustaban a su pervertido padrino, sintió que lo necesitaba. Necesitaba relajarse y olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido ese día.

Jiraiya llegó y ambos se fueron a un bar que frecuentaba su padrino "en momentos de falta de inspiración" como decía él, que era atendido por chicas con grandes atributos y ropas sugerentes. Al rubio lo que menos le interesaba en ese momento era el ambiente o las mujeres que trataban de llamar su atención, él lo único que buscaba era beber y relajarse, aunque tuviera que soportar las barbaridades del mayor.

La hora pasó muy rápido, si seguía acompañando al peliblanco no sabría cómo llegar a casa. Cerca de las 2 de la mañana se despidió de Jiraiya y llamó a un taxi para que lo llevara a su casa sano y salvo. De a poco sentía que los efectos del alcohol disminuian, pero aún así se sentía un poco mareado. Entró al edificio, saludó rápidamente al conserje quién le dió la bienvenida y subió al elevador. No supo en qué momento una chica se subió con él.

No sabía si era por el efecto del alcohol o por que se había contagiado con su padrino pero no pudo evitar mirar descaradamente a la joven a su lado. Ella estaba usando un vestido negro que le llegaba sobre la rodilla, nada sugerente en realidad pero que a la vez resaltaba una pequeña cintura y un gran busto. Subió un poco más la mirada, vio una cabellera larga y muy familiar, demasiado.

El rostro de la chica se volteó para mirarlo. Su pálido rostro era adornado por un sonrojo bastante notorio. Sus ojos perlados se encontraban aún más brillantes que de costumbre. Naruto por primera vez notó los hermosos rasgos de la chica y sin darse cuenta se perdió en esa mirada.

-¿Sabes que cuando vistes esos trajes costosos luces pretencioso?

De un momento a otro la chica estaba muy cerca de su rostro. En esa posición pudo notar el olor a alcohol que provenía de ella. " _Eso explica mucho_ " pensó. Antes de que pudiera alejar a la chica, esta se encontraba besándolo suavemente, con sus delgados brazos rodeando su cuello y sus pies en puntitas por la diferencia de altura. El rubio solo atinó a sujetarla por la cintura antes de que se desvaneciera. Intentó despertarla pero no hubo caso.

-¡Rayos! -exclamó con frustración. -¿Ahora qué demonios hago?


	7. Alcohol

Hola a todos, les traigo el nuevo capítulo aunque me demoré un poco. Disculpen por cualquier error ya que no tuve tiempo de revisarlo con detenimiento.

Gracias por su apoyo, espero que disfruten.

Fer.

 **oOoOoOo**

Capítulo VII: Alcohol

Pronto llegarían al sexto piso y el aún yacía con la chica inconsciente en sus brazos. Tenía que decidir rápidamente qué hacer con ella y sólo tenía dos opciones: Llevarla hasta el departamento de ella o subir con ella hasta el suyo. Si optaba por lo primero el dilema era que no recordaba bien cuál era el número del departamento de la chica y además no le gustaba la idea de revisar su bolso en buscas de las llaves. Definitivamente tendrían que ir al suyo, aunque esperaba que no hubieran malentendidos.

Se acomodó la chica lo mejor que pudo, aún se sentía bajo los efectos del alcohol y temía que en un desliz terminara la joven el suelo por su culpa. La tomó estilo princesa y se sorprendió de lo liviana que era, tomó las cosas de la chica y las de él con algo de dificultad pero logró llegar intacto hasta la puerta. El otro dilema fue encontrar las llaves para abrir la puerta, echó mil maldiciones al aire hasta que al fin ya se encontraban en el interior.

Ok, ahora ¿dónde la dejaba? No le molestaba para nada la idea de cederle su cama hasta que volviera a estar conciente pero no quería que al despertar pensara cosas erroneas. Sofá. Quizás no era tan cómodo como su cama pero evitaría malos entendidos. La dejó con mucha delicadeza para no despertarla, separó unos pequeños cabellos de su rostro y se quedó mirándola por largos segundos.

-No se parece a nadie que haya conocido antes.

Pensó el rubio en voz alta. En cuanto se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a su habitación. Lo mejor sería darse una ducha, la necesitaba junto a un cambio de ropa. Trató de hacerlo lo más rápido que pudo para no dejar sola a su invitada. Se rió ante esto último. Quizás la chica ni siquiera se sintiera a gusto en estar ahí.

Cuando terminó se sentía mucho mejor, un poco más despierto. Antes de salir de su habitación sacó una manta de su closet y la colocó sobre la joven que se encontraba en la misma posición. Luego se dirigió a la cocina y prendió la cafetera, necesitaba con urgencia cafeína e incluso sentía algo de hambre así que también se dispuso a buscar las cosas para preparar algunos sandwiches. Todo lo hizo lo más silencioso posible.

Ya teniendo todo listo se dirigió a la sala, colocó su café y su comida en la pequeña mesa que estaba cerca del sofá y se sentó en el suelo al lado de la joven. Para pasar el rato encendió la televisión y comenzó a ver, sin mucho interés la verdad, el noticiero. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo si la chica realizaba algún movimiento pero nada. Soltó un suspiro y se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina para rellenar su taza.

Hinata comenzó a removerse en su sitio con lentitud. Su cabeza le estaba comenzando a doler y se sentía algo mareada. Con algo de dificultad comenzó a abrir sus ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz. Se incorporó de dónde estaba recostaba y comenzó a observar el lugar con curiosidad, definitivamente no era su departamento, ese lugar era mucho más grande que el suyo, muchísimo más. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? Lo último que recordaba era que se bajó del taxi y entró a su edificio, hasta había saludado al conserje. ¿Entonces…? Una voz masculina la sacó de sus temerosos pensamientos.

-Al fin despiertas -Naruto notó lo desorientada que estaba la chica. -¿Quieres café?

-¿Café? -el chico no esperó respuesta y dejó en sus manos la taza con aquel líquido amargo, luego lo vio sentarse en el suelo junto a ella. -Gracias...

-Bebe, te hará sentir un poco mejor.

-Este… -Naruto vio la cara de la chica enrojecer de a poco, esto le pareció adorable. -¿Estamos en tu departamento? ¿Como…?

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí? -la ayudó a terminar la frase ya que ella se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Ante sus palabras la chica solo asintió sin apartar la vista de la taza. -Nos encontramos en el elevador, te desmayaste y al final terminé trayendote acá. Espero no te moleste.

-Dios, que verguenza. -Hinata tapó su rostro con una de sus finas manos y luego miró los profundos ojos azules del rubio -Lo siento. ¿Hice algo que no correspondiera?

-Bueno -esa pregunta le sorprendió, ¿acaso no recordaba nada? -Sólo me dijiste que era un pretencioso y luego te desvaneciste.

La pelinegra nuevamente se disculpó con él, pero la verdad es que lo que le había dicho sobre su ropa le había causado gracias. De verdad que era muy sincera. Por lo mismo no se veía capaz de decirle que ella lo había besado luego de eso, si no lo recordaba era mejor dejarlo así, no quería causarle más incomodidad.

-La verdad no estoy acostumbrada a beber -dijo con algo de pena.

-Entonces debió ser por una buena razón el que hayas terminado así.

-Mis amigos -de pronto la chica se relajó, esto lo notó el rubio -Ellos planearon una celebración por la apertura de la cafetería y no me podía negar.

-Entonces tú eres la amiga de Ino. -vio la incertidumbre de la chica -Trabajamos juntos.

-¿También eres diseñador? -preguntó con sincera curiosidad.

-No, yo estudié arquitectura. ¿Y abrir la cafetería era tu sueño? -cambió de tema abruptamente.

-Pues si -Hinata pensó bien su respuesta -Heredé el amor por la cocina de mi madre así que terminé estudiando gastronomía. Luego tuve la oportunidad de viajar a Francia y ahí me enamoré de la repostería. Mis mejores momentos en ese país fueron en aquellas cafeterías parisinas, y al volver a Japón se me ocurrió tener un lugar así, un lugar donde la gente se sienta feliz.

Naruto pudo notar la pasión de la chica en cada una de sus palabras y en su mirada. Conocer ese lado de ella le hizo sentir una calidez inexplicable, algo que sólo sentía cuando estaba junto a su madre. Ambos se sumieron en un agradable silencio, cada uno recordando sus propios momentos.

-Tu madre debe estar muy feliz por tus logros

-Eso espero -la chica lo miró directo a los ojos -Ella falleció meses después de tener a mi hermana.

-Lo siento -Hinata simplemente le sonrió -Pero te comprendo, mis padres fallecieron en un accidente cuando tenía 10 años. No me pongas esa cara -le dijo a ella al notar que abría sus ojos por la sorpresa -Eso fue hace mucho y aunque me gustaría que estuvieran junto a mi se que de todas formas me acompañan. Al menos me alegro de que tengas a tu padre.

-Supongo -de pronto la alegría de la chica se esfumó -Será mejor que me marche.

¿Acaso había dicho algo inapropiado? No se atrevió a preguntar, sólo atinó a ayudarle a ponerse de pie y alcanzarle sus cosas. La joven se despidió amablemente y le agradeció por haberla cuidado. Luego se marchó regalandole una cálida sonrisa.

De pronto Naruto sintió demasiado vacío el lugar y eso le extrañó. Hace años que vivía de esa manera a pesar de que llevaba bastante tiempo con Sakura y estar sólo era ya una costumbre. Sólo debía ser el cansancio. Llevó las tazas a la cocina y dejó todo en el fregadero, mañana lo lavaría. En ese momento lo único que necesitaba era su cama y dormir unas largas horas.

 _Ya era tarde y estaba realmente agotado, pero hace mucho que no iba a una de las reuniones con sus amigos. Tanto Sakura como ellos siempre le rogaban para que fuera y él siempre priorizaba el trabajo. Esa vez haría la excepción aunque llegase atrasado, aunque sólo fuera capaz de estar un momento con ellos. Se dirigió hacia la casa de su viejo amigo Gaara, al cual la verdad no había visto hace mucho. Cuando llegó estaban todos allí y lo saludaron con alegría. Sabía que la mayoría estaba ya pasado de copas pero eso no le importó. Kankuro lo invitó a tomar un trago, no se negó. Pasaron varios minutos y le preguntó a Ino por su novia. Notó como muchos cruzaron miradas, más ninguno le respondió._

" _Extraño" pensó. Tampoco veía a su mejor amigo en el lugar aunque era más entendible que no estuviera ahí. ¿Pero Sakura? Ella le había rogado en la tarde para que él fuera. Espero un poco y le pidió al anfitrión de esa noche el baño, su intención era ver por su novia, tenía un mal presentimiento. Abrió puerta tras puerta hasta que quedó la última. Sujetó el pomo y se quedó estático. Dudó. Sonidos provenían de la habitación. Tragó fuertemente y abrió de golpe._

 _-!Sakura!_

 _La chica,_ _ **su chica**_ _se encontraba sobre su mejor amigo, desnudos. Al ver el rostro del pelinegro supo que algo no andaba bien pero la ira lo carcomía. Sakura estaba shockeada, tratando de cubrir su cuerpo con algo pero no hallaba nada al alcance. Entró a la habitación con la mirada vacía, agarró el vestido de su novia del piso y se lanzó sin delicadeza. Dió media vuelta y abandonó la habitación._

 _-¡Espera Naruto! Déjame explicarlo… Sólo…_

 _Sakura lo agarró de su brazo más este soltó bruscamente el agarre. No dijo nada. Sólo con su mirada dejó más que claro que no tenía deseos de hablar. Los gritos de la chica llamaron la atención de todos los presentes que preocupados se acercaron a la pareja. La pelirosa se encontraba llorando mientras Naruto le daba la espalda. Nadie entendía bien lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que de atrás apareció el pelinegro semidesnudo._

 _-Lo siento chicos. Debo marcharme. Disculpen._

 _-Espera. ¡Naruto!_

La voz de Sakura lo despertó. Otra vez ese sueño, o más bien recuerdo. Se encontraba agitado. Esperaba que con la conversación que tuvo el día anterior con Sakura y Sasuke pudiese librarse de aquel sueño, pero al parecer no iba a ser posible. Necesitaba un poco de agua, se levantó con pesar y se dirigió a la cocina. Se fijó en la hora, eran más de las dos de la tarde. Se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta que había dormido bastante. Ahora, ¿qué haría el resto del día?

La imagen de la ojiperla apareció repentinamente por su cabeza. Era tarde, quizás ella ya estuviera levantada. Le gustaba la idea de verla otra vez, aunque no sabía muy bien el por qué. Pero, ¿cuál sería la opinión de la chica sobre él? La noche anterior le pareció verla afectada por sus palabras, estaba seguro que se había marchado de forma tan repentina por su culpa. Tal vez debería tratar de averiguarlo, sólo eso. Salió de su departamento un poco nervioso. Tenía que ir al sexto piso, eso sí lo recordaba, el dilema era que de verdad no se había fijado en el número del departamento de la chica pero eso no podía ser un impedimento, no para él. Se detuvo en frente de la puerta y golpeo. Nadie abrió. Hizo lo mismo con la segunda, una dulce anciana le abrió, se disculpó por su error y lo intentó una vez más. Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro y un leve rubor apareció sobre sus mejillas.

-Hey Hinata -dijo con un leve tartamudeo. La pelinegra abrió la puerta llevando puesto un fino camisón de seda de color lavanda que dejaban ver por completo sus muslos y sus redondos pechos, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio. La chica al sentir la mirada ojiazul sobre su cuerpo cerró de inmediato la bata blanca que llevaba encima y su rostro enrojeció por completo

-¿Naruto? -observó como el rubio comenzó a rascar detrás de su cabeza con nerviosismo.

-Disculpa si es un mal momento. Mejor regreso…

-Me levanté hace poco la verdad, ¿necesitas algo? -preguntó con timidez.

-Bueno, la verdad vine por una razón. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo conmigo?

-¿Ir a comer? -Naruto no dejaba de ver su rostro. Eso la ponía nerviosa y mucho. Él solo asintió esperando su respuesta.

-Sólo si no tienes nada que hacer, por supuesto. Es una invitación sin compromiso. -Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa que tranquilizó a la chica por completo.

-Esta bien, me vendría bien comer algo. Pero debo ducharme primero.

-Ok, entonces nos juntamos en unos 20 minutos abajo. ¿Te parece?

-Esta bien.

Hinata cerró la puerta y el rubio se dirigió a arreglarse un poco. La verdad esperar la respuesta de la chica lo había puesto algo nervioso. Se sentía nuevamente como un adolescente lo cual no sabía si considerarlo bueno o malo. No tardó más de 10 minutos en cambiarse de ropa y bajó hasta el vestíbulo para esperar a la chica, tomó asiento dándole la espalda a los elevadores por lo que no vió cuando la chica llegó a su lado. Se volteó al escuchar su nombre y se sorprendió un poco al ver la naturalidad de la chica. Vestía unos sencillos jeans claros con tenis blancos, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta rosa corta. Su cabello se encontraba húmedo por lo que lo llevaba suelto. Tardó un segundo en reaccionar.

-¿Lista? -la pelinegra asintió. -Espero que no te moleste que tomemos un taxi, dejé el auto en la empresa.

-No hay problema. -le regaló una cálida sonrisa -A propósito ¿a dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa, y creo que te gustará.

Recorrieron todo el camino hasta el restaurante en completo silencio. Naruto estaba comenzando a creer que no había sido muy buena idea invitarla a comer, quizás debió quedarse en casa y pedir algo a domicilio. Al final de cuentas no sabía el motivo por el cual la chica había aceptado su invitación, inclusive recordaba haberla visto dudar. No tuvo más tiempo para seguir dándole vueltas al asunto ya que habían llegado a su destino. Ayudó a la chica a bajar del auto y vio la sorpresa en su rostro.

-El mejor restaurante italiano de la ciudad _Bel Piacere._ Te encantará.

-Espera -la chica lo detuvo aferrándose a la manga de su chaqueta. -Este lugar es muy lujoso.

-¿Lujoso? ¿Acaso no te gustan los lugares así? -preguntó el rubio con mucha curiosidad.

-Me sentiría incomoda. -asumió algo insegura. Esperaba no molestar a su acompañante.

-Está bien, no es la idea que estés incómoda. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Conozco un lugar, aunque no es nada comparado a este lugar pero tienen comida deliciosa. Además está cerca así que podremos ir caminando.

-Ok, entonces la sigo señorita.

El rubio hizo una graciosa reverencia que hizo reír a la chica. El ambiente comenzaba a relajarse y ambos terminaron conversando de trivialidades. Caminaron unas 5 cuadras y la chica se detuvo por lo que Naruto la imitó. Estaba tan absorto en la conversación que ni siquiera había prestado atención al trayecto. La chica señaló un lugar cruzando la calle, la sorpresa del rubio se hizo notar de inmediato haciendo dudar a la chica.

-Este es. Como dije no es nada lujoso… -el rubio no decía nada, Hinata realmente se encontraba insegura.

-Hey, tú… ¿de verdad eres de este planeta? -Naruto preguntó dejando a la chica anonadada.

-¿Qué? Si no te gusta podemos…

-Me encanta este lugar, de veras. Ichiraku es mi lugar favorito pero jamás pensé que encontraría a alguien que le gustará. Vamos, entremos.

Naruto la agarró de la mano por el entusiasmo y entraron al restaurante de Ramen. El corazón de Hinata latía muy fuerte al sentir el tacto del rubio y la verdad se sorprendió, hace mucho que no se sentía de esa manera en parte por que ella misma se lo había prohibido. Ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas y se acercó una joven a atenderlos.

-Buenas noches chicos. -la chica les sonrió de una manera cariñosa.

-Hola Ayame. ¿Cómo sigue tu padre? -preguntó el chico con mucha familiaridad.

-Bien, pronto estará trabajando de nuevo. -por primera vez notó la presencia de la chica que se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos -¿Hinata? ¿Vienen juntos?

-Sí -contestó el rubio con naturalidad al mismo tiempo que la chica reaccionaba. -vivimos en el mismo edificio así que prácticamente somos vecinos.

-Vaya, nunca me hubiera imaginado que se conocerían. -la castaña solo sonrió al ver el gesto del chico ante el tono que había usado y el rubor de la ojiperla -¿Vas a ordenar lo mismo de siempre?

-Sí -ambos respondieron al unísono lo que causó la risa de la castaña y el sonrojo de la pareja.

Esperaron a que Ayame se retirara, la situación nuevamente era incómoda y no se dirigieron la palabra hasta que la chica nuevamente regresó pero esta vez con su comida. Ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio, por la mente del rubio pasaban mil cosas a la vez aunque una sobresalía de todo. Quizás no había sido buena idea invitar a Hinata después de todo. De repente la voz de su acompañante lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué me invitaste?

-¿La razón? Pues la verdad estoy siendo un poco egoísta. No estoy pasando por un buen momento y no sé por qué me siento relajado al estar contigo. -le sonrió algo avergonzado -es mucho mejor comer con alguien agradable que pasar el día sólo y probablemente ebrio.

-Tienes razón pero, ¿y tus amigos?

-El asunto es un poco complicado como para contarlo.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes. -la chica tenía la vista fija en su comida. -Me imagino que tiene algo que ver con la chica de pelo rosado. No te veías muy feliz con ella.

-Mm...

-No creas que trato de incomodarte -apresuró a decir al ver al chico deprimirse - Es sólo que… bueno, me extrañaba que alguien como tú invitase a comer a alguien como yo, ya sabes.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? -preguntó esta vez curioso. -Eres una chica adorable.

-No parezco ser el tipo de chica con la cuál sueles salir. -trató de ignorar el último comentario del rubio.

-Tienes razón. -se rió ante la expresión de sorpresa de la chica. -Jamás había conocido a alguien como tú. Nunca antes una chica había preferido comer ramen en vez de ir a un restaurante costoso. Me sorprendió.

-¿Con qué clase de mujeres sales? -lo último lo dijo con dramatismo lo que causó la risa del rubio.

Desde ahí ambos se relajaron bastante y tuvieron una conversación muy amena, ninguno tocó temas personales lo cual ayudó a no volver a ese ambiente incómodo. Cuando terminaron de comer Ayame les tiró una pequeña indirecta logrando que ambos se pusieran muy nerviosos y la castaña se riera de ellos, luego de eso trataron de salir lo más rápido de aquel lugar. Como Naruto había pagado la comida la chica lo invitó a una heladería, para Hinata el postre era algo imperdible y eso le causó gracia al rubio, parecía una niña de vez en cuando. Llegaron a una pequeña heladería pero muy llamativa ya que era decorada por muchos tonos pasteles y decoraciones femeninas.

-Aquí tienes la mejor heladería de la ciudad.

Hinata lucía feliz y verla así lo hacía sentir tranquilo aunque no entendía el por qué. Compraron los helados y fueron a sentarse a un pequeño parque que se encontraba cerca de dónde compraron los helados. Ambos se sentían muy relajados.

-Entonces, en el año que tú estuviste estudiando en Francia yo estaba realizando una pasantía en Inglaterra.

-Qué coincidencia. Ambos estuvimos en el mismo continente por un par de meses. -dijo la chica con diversión.

-O cosa del destino -susurró para sí mientras observaba el perfil de la chica, se fijó en que le había quedado un poco de helado en la comisura de sus labios. -Tienes un poco…

-¿Qué…? -antes que se diera cuenta el rubio pasaba sus dedos suavemente cerca de sus labios lo que provocó el sonrojo de la chica.

-Helado. Tenias helado. Lo siento. -no pudo evitar sonar nervioso. Esperaba no haber molestado a la chica- ¿Regresamos?

-Sí, volvamos.

Naruto se ofreció a pagar un taxi pero la ojiperla le dijo que prefería volver caminando al edificio, el chico lo agradeció, en el fondo no se imaginaba en estar en un espacio tan reducido con Hinata luego de lo que había pasado. Una acción sin pensar. Mientras caminaban observaba a la chica de reojo, se veía tranquila. Se alegraba de no verla enfadada. Finalmente se sumieron en una charla agradable, llegaron frente al edificio sin darse cuenta, entraron dirigiéndose directamente a los elevadores pero la voz del conserje hizo que se detuvieran.

-Señorita Hinata, la están esperando.

-¿A mí? ¿Quién?

-El hombre que esta sentado por allá. Lleva un par de horas acá.

Tanto Hinata como el rubio se voltearon hacia la dirección que señaló el mayor. Sentado se encontraba un hombre de cabellera blanca y sus ojos cerrados. Naruto pudo ver como la chica se tensó al mirarlo, no sabía de quién se trataba pero por la reacción de ella podría no ser tan bueno. De pronto los ojos del peliblanco se abrieron, eran tan celestes como el cielo, y se fijaron de inmediato en la pelinegra, se levantó y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa que no le agradó para nada al rubio. Luego sólo escuchó el susurro de la chica.

-Toneri…

 _ **Continuará...**_


End file.
